


In My Professional Opinion

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Mild Language, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my professional opinion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Professional Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a short fic for a prompt on one of the weekly request posts on tf_rare_pairing, but instead it snowballed into something a bit bigger than planned. Thank you to my betas for finding the errors in this piece that I hadn't quite spotted.

She had been talking a bit with Arcee as the kids played video games and the other Autobots did.. Autobot-y things.

Trying to be polite and not ogle their lower back ends while talking with Arcee was hard enough. And Arcee seemed to know it too, from the way female Autobot was smirking at her. She had even moved to the side slightly, but hadn't stopped talking with her to even allow her a better look at her superior and friends.

Damn.

Not that she didn't mind looking, but she really didn't want to start thinking that way about anyone when her son and his friends were around. As if hearing her thoughts, Optimus glanced to her and then at the two male Autobots with the children, silently Bumblebee rose, transformed (a fascinating process to her), and escorted the children out of the base with Bulkhead as Ratchet approached her. Arcee had moved to take his and Optimus's position at the monitors, while Optimus stayed a respectful ways back from them.

Her attention turned quickly back to Ratchet, who had been named her guardian as he stopped in front and slowly knelt down to her level, so that her eyes would meet his.

"In my professional opinion, Mrs. Darby. You need to, as the humans say, get laid."

"Are you proposing, doctor? Or just stating the obvious?"

"Not quite."

That little smirk of his that she had come to like appeared briefly as he reached for her. Bravely she scooted forward to meet his hand even as tentacle like cords appeared to come out of his wrists. In some way she supposed it made sense, as she doubted he had compatible parts that would hurt her. Closing her eyes, she tried not to tense as the cords wrapped around her breasts gently.

"Have you ever thought about doing this with someone who was not one of you, Doctor?"

"No. None were as interesting you are, Nurse Darby."

Sighing she fell silent as she helped him remove her clothes, allowing them to cushion her against the hard surface that was the elevator shaft, and completely surrendered her body to the wild sensations running through her body created by the cords.

 _Oh_. This is what she had fantasized when she had still been reading those erotic romance novels she used to buy before she had had her son. _Tales of alien seduction had nothing on this_ , she thought vaguely as she writhed against the cords, moving her hips in time with the thrusting of them into her body. Another of them teased gently along her lower folds almost expertly. It seemed as though he had been studying how her kind did the deed. The two around her breasts would alternately release and tease the other then repeated the process.

She was close to that precipice that she hadn't reached in forever.

"Riiing."

Her eyes popped open and looked at him in surprise. Clearly he did not mean to say what she thought she heard him say.

"Excuse me?"

Optimus frowned slightly and spoke giving the same "ring" as Ratchet had as his response to her question. What was going on - Oh you had got to be kidding.

Sighing she closed her eyes and then opened to the darkness of her room, glaring at the ringing cell phone that lay on the little desk by her bed.

Who would be calling her at this hour of the night nearly right after she had just fallen asleep? The hospital had her number and would call her in if it was an emergency, but that could also mean that one of the night staff could calling to try and start gossiping. Sighing she picked up the little phone, blearily glancing at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Nurse Darby."

Ratchet? As her mind became sharper, she wondered briefly the larger being knew what his voice caused within her and to her undergarments?

"Doctor? Do you know what time it is?"

"My apologies. But my remote sensors indicated a sharp rise in your pump rate. Are you alright?"

Yes, just having dreams about my guardian.. Is that something that you tell a giant metal being who is your guardian?

"Yes I'm fine. Just having some interesting dreams."

Dreams about you doing interesting things to me.

"Oh? Would you like to talk about your "dreams" as you call them over a cube energon... er I mean a cup of coffee?"

Now she knew that he knew something delightful by that tone of voice he now used. She sat up in her bed, locating the clothes that she would wear to the base. Nothing to formal that would be hard to fix later.

"That would be delightful, doctor."

"Excellent. Go to your garage and a Ground Bridge will be waiting for you."


End file.
